


with the dust of the stars in her eyes

by mysilenceknot



Category: Black Lightning (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/mysilenceknot
Summary: Anissa dances with a stranger at a masquerade event.





	with the dust of the stars in her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Costumes! Dick's outfit is this [suit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/427279083369541595/) with the[mask](http://www.projectq.us/images/galleries/17348/103115_gentlemens_ball_ry-5__large.jpg) on the right. Anissa wears [this](https://www.liligal.com/scalloped-neckline-peplum-waist-lace-panel-black-jumpsuit-g190458.html?currency=USD&gclid=Cj0KCQiAkZHTBRCBARIsAMbXLhENJ4nosEDLI_YEJDYis-npxTShWY1UT60K1gG3R87T19Th2Yb7of0aAm33EALw_wcB). Iris wear this [dress](http://www.vvdresses.com/images/v/DQ/designer-quinceanera-dresses-zy045-7.jpg) and this [mask](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Phantom-of-the-Opera-GOLD-Metal-Masquerade-Mask-GOLD-Metal-with-Rhinestones-Venetian-Masquerade-Mardi-Gras/1930577335.html).  
> Title comes from [Ten Minutes Ago](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YznE5tl9GiM) from the musical Cinderella.

By no means at all was this the first event Anissa Pierce had been in charge of. In the last five years of partnering with Student and Community Development she’d been a leader in a variety of programs - a community bake sale, an educational student fair, a block party in the dead of summer that partially attracted people because of the free ice cream being given out.

Along with running programs with the medical school club she was a member at in her university and helping out with programs run by her father’s school one could call Anissa an expert on event planning.

Making sure this charity masquerade ball went off without a hitch had been another story.

Near the end of the night Anissa finally had a time to sit down and breathe, watching everyone in their extravagant costumes mingle around the food tables or the open bar or on the dance floor. She couldn’t help but smile because wow, the event had worked out in the end after months of planning they received enough donation money to break significantly positive from the expenses in the fund to even host the event.

“What are you doing?” Dick asked her. She blinked and looked up at him. “Clearly, you’re still thinking about this event from a technical standpoint.

“Can you blame me?” Anissa smiled waving one arm to take in the glamour and cheer running through the room. 

“Not at all but seriously, you should take a moment to enjoy what you did.” He extended a hand to her; she politely took it and rose from her chair. Dick led the pair to the dance floor and quickly found a way to partner dance to the tempo.

“I almost asked how you even knew how to dance so well. Foolish me.”

“Nothing like child trauma to leave you with amazing dance skills!”

She laughed, continuing to sway with him before reaching out to finger at the loops of black beads that appeared to be connected to the floppy bow tie he was sporting. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this all night, but your outfit is extravagant. Like seriously, you took the challenge beyond what even I expected from you.”

“You said I wasn’t allowed to be in a costume, so this was the next best thing.” Dick let go of her to pose dramatically. He placed one gloved hand on the curve of his jaw to accent his half mask which sprawled from one eye to the other side of his face. Anissa gave him polite pause as he continued to switch poses. She was confused when he straightened up and went back to looking at least slightly serious but before she could ask what happened there was a tap on her shoulder.

Anissa whirled around. Behind her was a stunning woman. She was wearing a fluffy golden dress with a decked out golden mask covering the full upper half of her face. There was a moment where Anissa had caught her eye during the program but in her exhaustion she’d mostly put it in the back of her mind.

“Sorry,” the golden woman said, “I actually just wanted to see if I could ask you for this dance?” Her hand was extended, palm raised up. Anissa looked back at Dick with a look of shock before looking the woman in the eyes.

“I’d love to dance with you.” Anissa gently took the woman’s hand and let herself be whooshed back into the energy in the dance floor. They faced each other. Going along with the extravagance of the event Anissa couldn’t help but bow to her partner. The woman laughed a little before dipping into a curtsy.

“Shall we?” she asked.

“We shall.” Anissa wrapped her arm around her partner’s waist and in seconds they were gliding across the floor. Anissa had never been so glad to have taken basic ballroom dancing courses offered when she was in undergrad. The pair waltzed around the room, weaving around other pairs as they felt the music. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of this lovely woman, this princess who appeared out of nowhere. “It’s like Cinderella,” she breathed.

“It’s like what?”

“Shit.”

The woman stopped dancing. “Wait, so who's the Cinderella in this situation?”

Internally groaning about how she'd ruined the magic Anissa said “I'm the Cinderella, swept up by a prince and dancing on air.”

“Wait wait,” the woman responded with a laugh and a wide grin, “I know who you are and you're more charming than I am. Also this dress seems impossibly magic. Doesn’t that make me Cinderella?” There was a buzz; the woman reached into a pocket.

“Oh my god,” Anissa said. “It has pockets.”

“As I said, impossibly magic.” She looked down at her phone and frowned. “Well, I guess I was right.”

“What?”

“Something just came up,” the woman replied with a sigh. “I’m so sorry but I have to leave.”

“Wait! If you’re Cinderella, shouldn’t you leave me with something to find you by? I’m willing to, I don’t know.” Anissa gestured helplessly. “I’ll cherish your glove forever until I find you again.”

The woman laughed, a bright bubbly laugh. “I’ll do you one better.” She reached back into her pocket, pulling out a card. “Find me, okay?” In seconds she gave Anissa a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing the skirt of her dress and running out of the room.

Anissa touched her cheek in awe. In a daze she walked back to a table so she could sit down and process what the hell had just happened. She looked down at the paper. A business card. Mystery woman was named Iris West and was a reporter in Central City…

Before Anissa could convince herself that maybe Iris had only come around for a story and wanted an interview or something she flipped the card over. Ten digits. She grinned. A voice called her name from the stage area and she got up, wanting to stay in this fantasy bubble as long as she could. But there was work to do.

Iris West would still be as magical in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad that I _finally_ have a fandom that I can write Black gay romance with. find me being a big ol' Black lesbian at lemonyandbeatrice on tumblr.


End file.
